starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Qiraash
| distinciones =Casi-Humano con grandes cráneos | razas = | miembros =Leesub Sirln }} Los Qiraash fueron especies inteligentes casi-humanas con piel pálida y rosa. Sus cráneos grandes eran calvos, excepto por el pelo que crecía desde la parte posterior del cuello. Algunos Qiraash tenían al principio elaborados nudos trenzados. Leesub Sirln era una Qiraash con poderes limitados de precognición. El Alto Inquisidor Antinnis Tremayne encontró a Sirln y la declaró una adepta de la Fuerza. Con el fin de evitar la cárcel o la muerte a manos del Inquisidores del Imperio, Sirln se ocultó en Tatooine. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|150px|[[Leesub Sirln, de perfil]] Los Qiraash fueron una especie inteligente casi-huamna Eran humanoides—que tenían dos brazos y dos piernas, pero su piel era pálida y de color rosa y cráneos grandes los distinguían de los humanos. El jefe Qiraash era calvo, excepto por el pelo rizado de crecimiento de la base de la nuca. Algunos Qiraash tenían mechones de pelo largo y este lo llevaban en peinados elaborados. Por ejemplo, la mujer Quiraash Leesub Sirln tenía nudos trenzados en la corona de su cráneo. Desde ahí, trenzas tres pequeñas corrieron hacia la parte frontal de su cráneo, uno por cada uno a lo largo de los lados de la cabeza y más abajo de la parte delantera de los oídos, y el tercero, que recorría el centro de la frente y terminaba justo por encima de las cejas.Star Wars: The Legacy Collection Las características faciales de los Qiraash de otro modo se parecían a las de los seres humanos. El Qiraash no podían naturalmente entrecruzarse con los miembros de la especie humana, sin embargo, con un cierto grado de manipulación genética, acoplamientos podrían producir descendencia viable. Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows, 36. Una Qiraash, Leesub Sirln, había limitado sus poderes de precognición, que fueron interpretados por el Alto Inquisidor Antinnis Tremayne como sensibilidad a la Fuerza. Historia Los Qiraash eran conocidos en la galaxia desde al menos el 19 ABY. En un momento, el Hutt Wallanooga, un esclavista en el Borde Exterior , especuló que su esclava Aurra Sing podría haber sido una híbrid Qiraash/Humano, a pesar de la incapacidad del genoma Qiraash para explicar su longevidad Una pura sangre Qiraash fue Leesub Sirln, que fue esclavizada, cuando era sólo una joven. Durante la administración del Imperio Galáctico, Sirln encontró al Alto Inquisidor Tremayne, que, sospechando que la mujer tenía poderes de precognición, la declaró una Adepta de la Fuerza. La Inquisición estaba a cargo de cazar a los Jedi y otros sensibles de la Fuerza y unirlos al lado de oscuro de la Fuerza o eliminarlo.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force, 141. En consecuencia, para evitar ser encarcelada o asesinada, Sirln huyó al planeta remoto Tatooine, donde se ocultó durante muchos años en la ciudad de Mos Eisley. Ella estuvo presente en la Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun en el 0 ABY cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi y Luke Skywalker solicitaron los servicios de Han Solo y Chewbacca para el tránsito a Alderaan.Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Entre bastidores thumb|right|200px|Un esbozo de producción temprana de Leesub Sirln. Sólo un Qiraash ha aparecido en el canon de Star Wars: Leesub Sirln. Originalmente identificada como "Chica Rara" en las notas de producción de [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], fue filmada en Londres como una extra para la escena de la cantina. Pudo ser vislumbrada brevemente en la película, justo detrás de Kenobi y Skywalker en la cantina de Chalmun. Un recorte inicial de la secuencia de la cantina muestra su más prominente, hablando con un lagarto Saurin en la barra,Star Wars: Behind the Magic. y una foto de producción la muestra de pie en frente del Halcón Milenario , pero estas imágenes nunca fueron parte de la película. El nombre e identificación de Sirln como una Qiraash no ocurrió hasta 1995 Sirln's name and identification as a Qiraash did not occur until 1995 con el lanzamiento del primer set de Star Wars Customizable Card Game, en el cual aparece como una carta del Lado de la luz. Además de las menciones en las fuentes de referencia como la Star Wars Encyclopedia y The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, así como algunas características deStarWars.com, los Qiraash son también mencionados en Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows de Michael Reaves, publicado en 2008. En 2009, Sirln recibió una figura de acción como parte de Star Wars: The Legacy Collection. Dining at Dex's, un artículo exclusivo de Hyperspace lanzado en 2009 menciona a los Qiraadishes. El autor del artículo, Gregory Walker, confirmó que fue un juego de la palabra "Qiraash". La conexión in-universe entre el vegetal y la especie no está claro.Hyperspace New Short Fiction: "The Forgotten War" & "Dining at Dex's" now online! on the Jedi Council Forums Apariciones *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: The Magic of Myth'' (book) *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Legacy Collection'' *''The Sounds of Star Wars'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Action Figure Collection * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Especies humanas y casi humanas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (Q)